Broken Clocks
by Elusive Acorn
Summary: Five years after the tragic death of his sister Mabel, Dipper returns to Gravity Falls. He is forced to revisit all the painful memories that were made, including the girl who started it all... Rated T for language, sexual themes, mild gore, and later character death. ON HIATUS
1. Memories

"Why am I doing this?" he mumbled to himself as he drove. His palms were sweating as he held a tight grip on the steering wheel. The music playing was not stopping his thoughts. His mind kept going, no matter how much he willed it to stop. Tears formed in his eyes, and he shook his head. "Get it together man!"

Dipper turned his attention back to the road. The illuminated highway seemed to stretch on forever. There was a car on either side of him, but aside from that, the road was desolate. The trees began to thicken as Dipper headed up North. He was making his way back to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls.

A little over a week ago, his great uncle Stan had fallen sick in his old age. Now a big, red, FOR SALE BY OWNER sign loomed on the Mystery Shack. Dipper was going there to help move some of his great uncle's things into storage while he was in the nursing home. He didn't want to though... All the memories would be coming back, and he didn't want them to.

He'd tried so hard to move on. He'd made so much progress! But now that he had to go back to Gravity Falls, it would all be wrecked. Dipper wondered why his dad wouldn't come up here to do this. After all, Stan was his uncle. No, he made Dipper do it instead, and it was killing him inside.

Without warning the car swerved and stopped on the shoulder of the road. Dipper was cold and shaky as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and continued to drive into the night. In about an hour or so, he pulled up to the town. It looked so much different then it did before. The Tent of Telepathy was missing. So was the old diner. Dipper sighed as he realized the town was slowly disappearing.

It was 11 PM when he reached the Mystery Shack. It's fallen letter 's' had never been replaced. The red sign on the window was the only thing about the shack that had changed. As much as Dipper hated Gravity Falls, he didn't want his great uncle to sell the place.

He gingerly knocked on the front door. Lazy Susan answered. She and Grunkle Stan had gotten married a while back and began living together. Dipper hadn't come up for the wedding. His parents did, but he lingered behind. He finished out his junior year of high school, and was anxious to start again. Senior year would bring all the perks, ups, and downs of becoming an adult.

"Hello Dipper," said Susan. Her voice was scratchy, and she coughed deeply. She invited him in, and he stepped into a room he hadn't seen in years. He shivered as he remembered. The corner where he'd been trapped. The corner where his sister had died. It was now covered by a large book shelf.

Dipper clenched his fists tightly, and made his way to Grunkle Stan's room. The old man lay in his bed, the green cover pulled over his deteriorating body. Stan came down often to visit, but now that he was older, it was difficult. He was going to be in a nursing home for the duration of his life, which the doctors predicted wouldn't be much longer. Susan was going to live with one of her sisters, and their twenty-some-odd cats.

Dipper noticed three kittens playing around near the side of the room. "Hey Gruncle Stan," Dipper said encouragingly. The man smiled faintly before resuming an expression of unbearable pain. "So lung cancer? How did you manage to get that? You don't even smoke."

Stan licked his dry, cracked lips before he spoke. "It was probably from all the building I did when I was in my twenties. You know, asbestos and all that," he said with a wheeze. Dipper nodded. "But enough about me. You holding up okay? I know you didn't want to be here..." Dipper swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm okay. I sort of lost it on the way here but I'll get over it." Stan looked around the room.

"She's still here you know, Wendy? She never left or anything." Dipper felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. It hurt to think about her. He still did though, even though he hated her. Wendy was the reason why Mabel was killed. Her secret life as a vampire had gotten the "Mystery Twins" into some trouble.

"It's been five years," said Dipper. "Don't people notice that she isn't aging?" Stan shook his head.

"She keeps to herself. And everyone in this town is moving away. That creep Gideon found himself a better job out west and he moved. Susan had to sell the diner, with all my medical bills and other expenses, we couldn't afford it. We've gotta sell the shack before I croak son." Dipper placed a hand over his uncle's. He couldn't imagine the pain Stan was feeling.

"I'll be here as long as you need me." Stan coughed loudly and told Dipper to let him rest. He left the room with a heavy heart. Susan had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. The television show was still on, and a bit too loud. Dipper shut it off completely and sighed as he headed up to the old attic bedroom.

There was only one bed up there now, and the whole room was filled with boxes. The old night stand was covered in a thick layer of dust. Dipper climbed over the piles of junk that littered the floor. He crawled onto the twin sized bed on the left side of the room. His seventeen year old body was a bit too big for the tiny mattress, and he found himself curled into a ball.

He flicked on a flashlight to look around in the dark. Dipper noticed it was the same yellow flashlight he'd been holding that fateful night. It had a small blood stain on the handle. He dropped the stupid thing on the floor and hugged his knees tighter. He cried silently and hoped that sleep would find him. He didn't feel right staying in the attic without his sister. It felt un-natural, and it scared him. He began breathing faster and biting his nails as the night dragged on.

"Dammit," he mumbled, pulling the cover back over himself as he rolled over to face the wall. He noticed something warm and fuzzy nestled against his back. A small brown kitten had wandered up to the attic. Dipper thought he must've left the attic stairs open, but when he checked, everything was closed off. How did that little thing get up here?

He scratched behind it's ears, and it purred softly. After taking a quick glance at it's underside, Dipper determined that it was a female. Her big brown eyes were luminous in the darkness. The kitten mewed and snuggled closer to him. Dipper smiled and cradled the tiny cat in his arms. Soon he felt relaxed, and even sooner, he fell asleep.

Light cracked through the window of the attic. Dipper's eyes fluttered open and he reached to pet his new companion, but she was gone. "Psst!" he called. "You in here little cat?" The kitten poked her head out of a box. She licked her nose and dove back into the box, which was filled with multi-colored packing peanuts. Dipper walked over and picked her up out of the mess. "You're funny," he said. The kitten nuzzled against his cheek.

Dipper got dressed and lazily combed his hair back. Because he was older, he'd grown aware of his looks. He even had a girlfriend back home for about a month, but things didn't work out.

Yeah it hurt him, but he moved on quickly. He hadn't grown close to anybody since the incident five years ago. Mabel was the only person he wanted to be close to. He longed for that bond that they shared. His heart ached when he thought about it. He wasn't able to make friends. He almost failed out of school three times. His parents weren't standing for it, and got him a tutor.

With his grades back on track, there was still the matter of his depression, which had worsened by the time he started high school. He began therapy sessions, which helped him a lot. But he couldn't explain to that woman, the bond he'd shared with Mabel. She didn't understand, and no one probably would.

Even though it took five years, Dipper was moving on. But being back in Gravity Falls was going to make things complicated for him.

Dipper sighed loudly as he put on his blue and white hat. "Here we go again..."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go people! The sequel to my first fan fiction, and smash hit, Wendy's Dipping Sauce, is underway! I hope you will all enjoy this as much as the first one. As always, reviews are welcome :) -Your favorite Acorn**


	2. Encounter

Gruncle Stan coughed, and pain filled his chest. He knew he wouldn't live much longer, and he lay in bed with his will and final wishes on his lap. His hand shook nervously as he signed the document. Surprisingly, he hadn't left much to Susan. It was mostly money. Everything else was scattered to his relatives. But he had decided to leave one very special thing to his great nephew.

"Dipper, get in here," he called out. The boy dropped the broom he was using and went inside. "I've got something for you boy." Dipper tugged at the bottom of his gray shirt.

"O-okay." He stuttered as he moved closer to Stan. His great uncle handed him a piece of paper and coughed before saying anything else.

"You know, I almost forgot about this. I remembered after the wife reminded me about the will and that other crap. So I'm leaving the shack to you kiddo." Dipper stared in awe at the document he was holding. It was the deed to the Mystery Shack.

"Gruncle Stan, I can't accept this," he said softly. It was true, and there was more than one reason for it. He didn't want to stay in Gravity Falls, much less own a house there.

"Just take it son. You can still sell it if you want, but it's up to you." Dipper was about to object again when the brown kitten appeared and wrapped her tail around his leg. He scooped her up; she was small enough to fit in the palms of both his hands. "Looks like you've made a friend," Stan remarked. Dipper chuckled with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess I have. Thanks for this," he said nodding at the deed. "I'm going to call my mom and get her opinion before I make any decisions." Stan nodded.

"That's smart. You're a smart kid. That's why I'm leaving this place to you." Dipper walked out with the deed in his pocket and the small cat in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far side of town, there was a cluster of trees that surrounded a house. Inside that house sat a young, but not so young girl. Her name was Wendy Corduroy, and she was once the only vampire to reside in Gravity Falls. There had been another, and his name was Robbie. He was gone, now. Dipper was too, and of course so was Mabel. She felt alone in the world. After all, she was. Her family was long gone, and she had been left alone. She was an immortal being, a vampire, cursed to roam the earth until the end of time.

A stake to the heart could easily shake her from this state, and send her away from this world. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Somewhere deep in her heart, she longed for Dipper to come back. Wendy waited for five years, living with horrible guilt.

As she sat inside her dark home, her throat ached with thirst. Being a vampire in this town wasn't easy. Especially now, since everyone was just up and leaving. There were no humans she cared to drink from, so she was surviving off animals. It was difficult for her to hunt humans after she'd seen Robbie take down Mabel.

Aside from the guilt that it was partly her fault, she was horrified at the sight of it. Then she realized that she must look that way when she hunted. Killing animals didn't seem as bad, so that's what she'd been doing.

Wendy paced around the room for an hour or so trying to decide if she should leave the house. She hated going outside because when the sunlight hit her skin, it became translucent reminding her of the monster that she was. There were many things that could keep her inside her small home. It was the beginning of the summer. The fifth summer that she'd spend without Dipper...

She sat down and cradled her head in her hands. Wendy missed him so much. All the while, her throat singed and burned. She gave in to her instincts and climbed out the back window. When she was surrounded by the trees, Wendy felt alright. She sprinted off, in search of prey.

* * *

"Dipper would you help me with this?" The teenager looked up from his notebook. He'd been taking a few notes on his summer reading. Susan stood there with a box in her arms, and it looked heavy. Dipper dropped his pencil and took the box from her.

"Where am I bringing this?" he asked with a smile. The box was filled to the top with dinner ware.

"Just to the front of the house. I'm gonna hold on to these so I'm driving them down to my sister's place." Dipper nodded and followed her to the front. He plopped the box onto the front porch and waited for Susan to bring her car around. After helping her load them into the old vehicle, he went back to his book.

Dipper hadn't gotten past one page before he felt a familiar nudge on his leg. Sure enough, when he looked down the cat was there. She licked his bare ankle, and he laughed. Her tongue felt like sandpaper on his leg. He picked her up and placed her on the table, right in front of the book. "Here," he said. "Why don't you read two chapters of _The Great Gadsby _and sum it up for me?" Dipper chuckled and scratched behind the cat's perky ears.

The kitten pawed at the page until it was caught between her tiny claws. Dipper watched in astonishment as she turned the page. He placed his fingers on the page and turned it back. "I was kidding you know." The kitten fell asleep on top of the book, as if tired from the effort. Dipper just left her there, not wanting to wake her. He went back up into the attic to start going through those boxes.

He was concerned about everything he'd seen in Stan's secret cellar years ago. He never really asked questions, and he wasn't ready to find out. The boxes in the attic contained nothing but useless junk. Dipper hummed while he sifted through piles of paper and tried to take his mind off of the looming memory.

He packed things away, and marked off any boxes that hadn't already been labeled. He stopped when he came across a box with his name on it. It was dusty, just like everything else in the attic. "Crap," he whispered, pulling his hat on a bit tighter.

Dipper opened the box to find that it was full of his old belongings. The only thing he'd kept from his last summer at Gravity Falls was his blue and white baseball cap. He felt strangely attached to the old thing and couldn't bare to part with it.

The brunette picked things out of the box. There was a stack of post cards he'd been meaning to send to his parents that summer. A few books that he'd forgotten to take home with him were covered in dust. They reminded him of one special book he'd found in Gravity Falls. Dipper remembered it with great detail, considering that it was one of the strangest books he'd ever seen in his life.

It's tattered cover was adorned with an image of a six-fingered hand. The number three rested in the palm of that hand. The book contained tons of information about the secrets of Gravity Falls. Dipper hadn't uncovered many of them, but the ones that he did were shocking. The gnomes were nasty, and so was the idea of zombies. But most of all, Dipper and Mabel had discovered that Wendy, their close friend, was a vampire.

They helped her put information about herself into the book. It was ll downhill from there.

Remembering this, Dipper dug deeper into the box, in hopes of finding it. To his surprise it was still there. he picked it up and blew off the dust. Turning the pages, he realized that he never actually read the entire thing. Satisfied with his new reading assignment, Dipper closed the book and put it back into the box. He put the box on the bed and returned downstairs to see if his cat was still there.

* * *

Wendy tore through the forest, afraid someone or something might see her as she made her way home. She cleaned the blood off of herself in a nearby creek. She hated being messy. The dried blood on her shirt wouldn't wash away, so she planned on changing it when she got back to her house.

She hadn't gotten very far when she heard some one shouting. "Get back here!" Wendy stopped in her tracks and hid behind a tree. The bushes rustled, and a small animal came trotting over to her. It was a kitten with big, brown eyes. It leapt into her arms, and Wendy caught it without flinching. She smiled awkwardly as she heard the cat's owner mumbling to himself as he made his way through the foliage.

"It's okay, I got her," Wendy called out, stroking the top of the cat's head. The rustling stopped. She stood on her toes, trying to see who was there. Her heart stopped as a flash of blue and white poked out of the trees. He started to step forward. Wendy's breath caught in her throat as an older, taller Dipper Pines emerged from the bushes.

The color drained from his face. He stared at her with wide eyes, too afraid to say anything...

**A/N: Ack! sorry this is late. School gets in my way sometimes. I'm planning to update every friday and see where it goes. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy lovelies :) - Your Favorite Acorn**


	3. Confusion

Goosebumps rose on his skin. A deep longing shined in her eyes. They stood just feet away from one another...

"It's uh, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Wendy, trying to break the silence. Dipper didn't say anything. He wanted his cat back, but _she _was holding it. Of all people to find his sneaky little kitten, it had to be _her_. After cursing the fates several times, he shrugged his shoulders. "I think this belongs to you." she held the small cat out to him.

Dipper cautiously reached for it. Their fingers brushed as the tiny thing was exchanged from one to the other. He felt himself getting angry. The cat snuggled against the cloth of his jacket. _Great_, he thought. _Now she smells like her. _

"Yeah. I guess it has been." Dipper offered some kind of smile. He wasn't happy to see Wendy at all. But let's face it, he'd been anticipating it since he arrived back in Gravity Falls. He just didn't want to admit it. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something else, but she remained silent. She was tearing up, and Dipper looked away. He didn't want to see her cry. "Don't do that," he said.

She wiped her eyes and licked her lips. "I'm sorry Dipper. About everything. It's been five years. Can't you forgive me?" The cat jerked and twitched in his arms. Tears were now flowing freely from Wendy's eyes, and Dipper was starting to feel choked up. _Don't do this Dipper. You're really a man now, so don't cry in front of her_. He was trying to convince himself to stop crying, but a small tear drop snaked its way down his cheek.

"It's been really hard for me, Wendy," he began. "But I'm back here because Stan is dying. He probably won't make it to the end of the year. I don't need anything else depressing me." Wendy hugged herself tightly. She hadn't spoken to Stan since the incident. If she knew he was in that kind of condition, she might've tried to contact Dipper sooner.

She sniffed and decided to change the subject. "Who's this?" she asked, walking closer to the brunette and stroking the cat's head. She smirked as the cat purred under her shaking hand.

Dipper wiped his eye and looked down at his companion. "She kind of just started following me around. Susan has a bunch of kittens in the house." Wendy's head shot up.

"Stan and Susan got married?" she asked. He nodded. "Holy crap, I missed everything didn't I?" She laughed a bit. Dipper was taking in the sight of her.

She still hadn't aged a day over fifteen. Her auburn hair wasn't any longer than it had been five years ago. Her skin still shone, translucent in the sunlight. However, something in her normal expression had changed. There seemed to be a lot of pain behind the soft smile that danced across her lips.

_Stop. You hate her remember? You do still hate her right? _Dipper blinked as his brain tried to remind him that he was supposed to loathe Wendy. They were making small talk, the both of them trying to avoid everything that had happened before. Dipper had forgotten how cool Wendy was to be around. They began walking through the woods, and back to her house.

Without thinking, Wendy reached for Dipper's hand. A wave of heat washed over him as he pulled it away swiftly. "Wendy, I can't do this." He was looking at the ground. He was so confused. He'd thought that being back in Gravity Falls was going to make him even more upset than he already was. That was true up until he saw Wendy. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he was longing to see her. Waiting for them to meet again had always been in the back of his brain.

At the same time, memories of Mabel swirled around him when he was with Wendy. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

Wendy frowned in disappointment. "On the bright side, we're sort of in the same age group now..." Dipper shook his head.

"It doesn't make a difference," he said quietly.

"But you loved me then didn't you?" Wendy shot back teasingly. Dipper petted the kitten, trying to find the right words.

"I was twelve. I didn't even know what love was. Shit, I hadn't even hit puberty yet." Wendy blushed. " I just thought you were the most perfect girl I'd ever met."

It was nice to reminisce about his little romance with Wendy back then. It all came crashing down when Robbie, Wendy's friend with benefits and newly turned vampire, got jealous of Dippers cute little swing with her. He'd come to kill Dipper, and ended up taking the life of his twin sister instead.

"I miss your sister. I really do." Dipper bit his lip. "I wasn't as close to her as I was to you. But I saw how much it hurt you when she died, and that really hit home for me man..." The kitten poked her head out of Dipper's vest and mewed quietly.

"_But I'm right here". _Dipper's head snapped up as he heard a voice buzzing around him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"No uh, I didn't hear anything." Dipper furrowed his brow. He felt the little cat go limp in his arms. She had fallen asleep out of nowhere.

"That's funny. I could've sworn I heard something." The two of them continued walking in silence. Dipper was still trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. His kitten was sleeping soundly, nestled up to his chest.

Wendy's small house came into view as they broke through the pocket of trees. "Welp, I guess that's it then." She put her hands on her hips and turned to face the seventeen year old. "Am I gonna see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've got a bunch of stuff to pack before Stan leaves next Tuesday. I'll be pretty busy." Wendy sighed. She rubbed her shoulder nervously. Dipper didn't know what else to say. The situation was pretty awkward.

Wendy, being forward, stood on her toes to kiss the handsome young man that Dipper had turned into. Dipper flinched for a split second, then leaned into the kiss. As they parted, Wendy scratched her head.

"I'm sorry. I just... Really missed you." Dipper, still holding his cat, just turned and started walking back to the Mystery Shack without saying anything.

Wendy didn't follow him. She retreated into her house, feeling alone once again. Dipper was walking as fast as he could through the woods, making his way to the Shack.

He didn't know what to make of the kiss. He didn't regret it, but at the same time, it felt wrong. He was supposed to hate her wasn't he? But he didn't anymore. In fact, up until returning to Gravity Falls, he tried his best to not even think about her. The warmth of her lips as they brushed against his was enough to put him over the edge. He wanted to be with Wendy again, in the worst possible way. His heart jumped in his chest and his lips tingled the same way that they had a few years ago. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Some time ago, in another part of the universe, Mabel Pines was resting peacefully. Surrounded by bright stars in the big blue night sky, she slept soundly in the grass. She was still in the place she'd landed when she died five earth years ago. But wherever she was, time seemed to move slower. Maybe it was because there was no clock to even tell time.

She was at complete peace. She'd been roused from her paradise when a voice told her that her now seventeen year old brother would be revisiting the place where she died. Mabel knew she wanted Dipper to be happy. She wanted Wendy to be happy too. So she slipped her soul into a newborn kitten, and a warm brown soaked into its big green eyes.

She began her new life as this tiny cat in the Mystery Shack, patiently waiting for her brother to come back. When he did, she knew she had to push him toward Wendy. It was the only thing she could think of that would make him happy again.

Mabel wanted Dipper to know that she was present, but it wasn't easy. She found that any sort of huge interaction weakened her, and forced her into a darkness for a while. It was a small price to pay for her to be with her brother again. She knew she couldn't stay forever. But she needed to stay long enough to see Dipper and Wendy together again.

She ran, as fast as her little legs could carry her, into the forest. Her brother chased after her as she ran, following the path Wendy had taken earlier that same day. Mabel darted up to the red haired vampire and leapt into her arms. She watched as Dipper walked through the forest looking for her. She listened in content as Wendy called out to him. Her heart nearly melted when their eyes met.

As they talked of her death, she sensed Dipper growing sadder... She used the last of her energy to tell her brother that she was right there. Exhausted, Mabel fell asleep, her spirit leaving the small cat as she slipped back into the dark.

**A/N: Woot! Chapter three is done. And there my friends, is the answer to your looming question. Yes, the cat is Mabel. But like i predicted, you people are too smart and you caught it right away. I still liked the idea though. Also some DipperxWendy? *smiles hopefully* i'm bringing it back guys. -Your Favorite Acorn**


	4. Origin

Dipper sat with his arms crossed over his chest. The window in the attic was barely letting in any light. A rainstorm was rolling in, and Dipper had been up there for hours going through those damn boxes. He coughed as dust filled his mouth and decided to take a break. His kitten had been asleep for a day and a half since he'd seen Wendy. She was curled up in the corner.

Dipper tried to wake her often, and get her to eat something. She was still breathing, but the tiny thing refused to get up. He was worried about her...

A rapping at the door roused Dipper from his thoughts. He opened the door to his attic bedroom to see Susan. "Oh thank goodness you're up here. We need to take Stan to the hospital." Dipper's heart nearly stopped.

"What happened?" he asked frantically. Susan smoothed back a few loose hairs.

"He was getting up to use the bathroom and he fell." She burst into tears. Dipper wasted no time in getting down the stairs. His great uncle lay on the floor just outside his bedroom, unconscious.

Within minutes, the familiar sound of sirens filled the area. New neighbors surrounded the scene. Dipper just wanted to be alone with his great uncle. He didn't even want Susan there. He just wanted to be with him for as long as he could. Dipper knew that there wasn't a good chance he'd be coming back with Stan that night.

He cried as he broke the news to his father back home. "I'm so sorry dad. Are you gonna come up here?" he asked. His father sighed on the other line.

"Not yet. You let me know if anything happens tonight. We'll be up there tomorrow son," he said.

"Okay, I will." Dipper grabbed his jacket and hopped into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Dipper hated hospitals. He hated doctors and needles, and anything else medical. He'd had his fair share of colds, flus, and coughs over the years, but he wanted nothing to do with doctors since he lost his sister.

He shivered as he sat in the waiting room. Susan dabbed a tissue at her eye. "I thought we had a good couple of months left with him," she cried into her phone. Dipper held his head in his hands. They were just sitting there waiting. Waiting for someone to tell them that Stan was dead. The both of them knew it was coming. Stan was just too old and frail. He was sick enough already, and then he fell. The odds were against him, and Dipper knew it. Thoughts swirled around in his head until a swoosh of red hair was surrounding him.

"Wendy?" Dipper looked up at the gorgeous vampire whose arms were wrapped around him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Wendy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she said. Dipper bit his lip and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Not really," he replied. "You could wait with us if you want to, I guess." Wendy sat between Dipper and Susan. He scooted away from her when she got a bit too close. He didn't want to be alone anymore. But he didn't want to be with her either. He was still so confused. They sat in silence for a while. Wendy tried to make some small talk, but Dipper didn't want to talk. He was just sitting there, staring at the four walls.

"C'mon Dipper. It's gonna be okay." Wendy put an arm around the teenager. He didn't shrug out of it. Truthfully, he needed it. He needed some kind of consoling, and he sure wasn't going to get it from Susan. He knew that he didn't hate Wendy anymore. Something inside him was begging him to move on and forgive her.

* * *

Dipper was growing tired of waiting. It was normal, he guessed, because he hated being there anyway. It was especially upsetting to hear Susan crying to her sister over the phone.

Wendy sensed Dipper's discomfort and reached for his hand. He looked at her quizzically as she intertwined their fingers. He didn't pull his hand away. Unbeknownst to Wendy, Dipper was starting to enjoy her company. He was glad he didn't have to wait alone.

"Let's go for a walk," he said. "I'm tired of sitting here." It wasn't late in the evening yet, but Dipper's eyelids had grown heavy and he needed to keep himself awake. Still holding hands, they left Susan in the waiting room. Dipper didn't know where exactly they were going. He didn't really care. He ducked his head down. "You know, I haven't been in a hospital since we lost Mabel," he said.

Wendy looked up from her shoes. "Me either." She wrapped a red curl around her finger. "I haven't been in one since I was dying myself." Dipper's head snapped up.

"Dying?" he asked. As far as he knew, vampires were immortal, and couldn't die. Dipper was puzzled, and his curiosity got the best of him. "I thought you could live forever."

Wendy took a deep breath. "It was 1712. I had just turned fifteen." They'd stopped walking. "I was knocked off of a cliff by my old horse." By then, she'd started to cry. Dipper watched as tears slid down her cheeks. He put a hand on her arm.

"They'd convinced my parents that I was dead. Technology wasn't the greatest, and the doctor didn't expect me to live. They left me in that room to die. Someone or something snuck in during the night and bit me." Wendy brushed back her hair to reveal a crescent shaped scar on the side of her neck.

"I didn't know what was happening to me," she continued. "The pain was unbearable, and I wished I really was dead. I woke up and saw the world through new eyes. I really didn't know what I'd become until I noticed that my reflection didn't show up in the mirror. I was alone through it all, 'cause whoever changed me just up and left.

"I realized that I was killing people, and that messed me up inside. But anything was better than the constant burning in the back of my throat." Dipper stared at the vampire, wide eyed. She hadn't stopped crying, and he felt awkward just standing there.

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." Wendy smiled, catching teardrops on her tongue. She enjoyed the warmth of his embrace, not wanting it to end. But Dipper let go of her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"My parents thought I was really dead for the rest of their lives. I was too afraid to tell anyone what had happened to me. I thought they would try to burn me at the stake or something." After hearing about Wendy's misfortune, Dipper knew he wanted to be with her. He didn't want her to have to be alone anymore. He didn't want to be lonely either. It would be a good thing for him.

He leaned in to kiss her, placing his hands around her waist. She wrapped her fingers in his curly brown hair as their lips touched. For a vampire, Wendy's lips were rather warm. Dipper decided to make a mental note of that. He liked it, a lot. As their faces pulled away from each other, she smiled. "You're good at that," Dipper commented. "Your eyes didn't even turn red that time," he said remembering that day up on the roof five years ago.

Wendy was good at keeping her vampire instincts at bay. But when she became flustered, or angry, or thirsty, her eyes faded into a brilliant crimson and ivory colored fangs sprouted from her canines. But she had learned such control when it came to being around humans.

He took her hand again, and started to continue walking. Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Dipper Pines?" asked a man. Dipper nodded as he and Wendy both turned around to face him.

"Yeah that's me," said Dipper. The man shook his hand.

"My name is Dr. Cooper. I'm the doctor presiding over Standford." The brunette felt his heart beat speeding up at an alarming rate. The doctor flipped through Stan's file . "I'm very sorry, I'm afraid I have some bad news." _He's gone, _thought Dipper. _Don't start crying. Don't fucking cry. _"Stanford slipped into a coma shortly after arriving in the ER. He's currently on life support. Again, I offer my apologies." Dipper hugged himself tightly.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked. The doctor scratched his head.

"The state he's in is, well, indefinite." _Don't cry in front of her. _

"So what happens now?" Dipper asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Whomever has the legal authority to make this rather complicated decision should get here as soon as possible." Dipper bit his lip. Stan was the youngest of the Pines brothers. He never had any children, and with none of the other siblings left alive, Dipper wasn't too sure who had the right to speak for him. It was a complicated situation indeed...

"My dad is his nephew so that makes him my great uncle. He should be up here some time tomorrow." Wendy stood there, helpless as she watched the pain envelop Dipper's expression. The doctor had nothing left to say. He apologized once again and left the teenager and the vampire to make their way back to Susan.

Dipper held Wendy's hand again. He needed something to hold onto so he didn't pass out right there. He didn't even go into Stan's room when he passed by it. He merely peered through the door's window, and saw his unconscious great uncle lying there. Wendy expected the worst.

She was anticipating Dipper to break down at any given time. But he stayed strong. Susan was going to stay overnight in the hospital with Stan. Dipper wanted to go home. "Come with me," he suggested to Wendy. "I don't want to be alone..." Wendy's heart melted as she gazed into his eyes.

"Of course I'll go with you." And with that they left the hospital parking lot, driving all the way back to the Mystery Shack in silence.

* * *

**A/N: IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. But I'll be making up for it because this chapter is really long, and i've already begun the next one. you all can expect it before the end of the weekend. (check for an update) After that it'll be back to normal friday updates. **

**I'll also be making a poll really soon for the cat's name. (We all know it's Mabel, but Dippy doesnt, so he's gotta name her right?) Feel free to leave me some suggestions. **

**And lastly, this chapter and the next included (and will include) some fluffy DipperxWendy. Enjoy lovelies! -Your Favorite Acorn**


	5. Arima

**A/N: IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. But I'll be making up for it because this chapter is really long, and i've already begun the next one. you all can expect it before the end of the weekend. (check for an update) After that it'll be back to normal friday updates. **

**I'll also be making a poll really soon for the cat's name. (We all know it's Mabel, but Dippy doesnt, so he's gotta name her right?) Feel free to leave me some suggestions. **

**And lastly, this chapter and the next included (and will include) some fluffy DipperxWendy. Enjoy lovelies! -Your Favorite Acorn**

CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: I'm so sorry about this guys! I was planning to post this chapter on sunday, but then i wanted to make the poll to get the cat's name so i could finish writing it and AUGh... i just screwed up. So I picked the kitty's name just to save myself the aggravation but i did consider your suggestions. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Again, i'm really sorry it was late, and sorry for closing the poll. -Your Favorite Acorn**

Dipper woke up on the couch in the living room. Wendy was up already, and talking to someone. Dipper sat up and yawned groggily. "Oh, he's awake," Wendy whispered. "He'll be glad to see you." The teenager scratched his head and stood up. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the vampire.

"Where are you?" he called out. "And who else is in here?"  
"No one's here," Wendy said with a giggle. A very sleepy Dipper was still confused. It was too early for this. "It's just your cat." Dipper's heart fluttered a bit when the Wendy walked in carrying the fuzzy brown kitten.

"Wait, she's awake?" Dipper asked, eyeing the fur-ball carefully. He smiled when he saw her ears poke up, and her wide, brown eyes open. "Hi there," he cooed.

Wendy handed the tiny thing to Dipper. She watched in adoration as he coddled the kitten. "That's seriously the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Dipper chuckled under his breath.

"She was asleep for days though. I was starting to worry that she might be sick or something," he said. Dipper put the cat down and she scampered off. Wendy pulled him into a long kiss.

She smiled as their faces pulled away from each other. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked.

"Not really," replied Dipper. It was true; he hadn't been able to fall asleep right away. He tossed and turned all throughout the night. "What about you?"

Wendy laughed half heartedly. "I don't sleep Dipper," she breathed. "I thought you knew that." The teenager shook his head.

He sighed and checked his watch. "Crap, it's already ten! My dad'll be here any minute." Wendy sprung into action to help Dipper clean up around the shack. They bustled about it for a good fifteen minutes, picking up crumpled papers, spraying air fresheners, and doing dishes. When they were finally finished, Dipper wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. "You should hide. My dad isn't stupid. He'll realize that you haven't aged in the last 5 years," he muttered.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Or I could just go home... Unless you don't want me to leave." The brunette blushed and tried his best to hide it. Wendy smiled. "You have no idea how adorable you are. You're seventeen, and you still act so much like when you were younger." She wrapped her arms around his waist. He was finally taller than her, and could kiss the top of her head.

"I don't want you to leave, but you kinda have to," he replied sadly. She shrugged her shoulders and left Dipper's side.

"I'll come back later," she said pulling her hat back on. "You let me know m'kay?" Dipper nodded. The vampire sped out the door. A few minutes later, Dipper's father arrived. It was hard talking to him since they weren't on exactly on good terms.

"I called the hospital before I came. They told me Stan was on life support and someone has to decide whether or not they pull the plug," Mr. Pines said. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who has that power? Did he leave it in the will?" he asked. His father furrowed his brow. Then Dipper remembered, he hadn't told his parents about his great uncle's will, or the deed to the Shack. He went into Stan's room and pulled open the drawer of the bedside table. There sat the piece of parchment paper with Stan's will and final wishes printed neatly upon it. He handed it to his father, and remembered that the deed was upstairs in his own drawer. He decided to wait until later to tell his dad about the Mystery Shack.

"It says me... Dear Lord," Mr. Pines breathed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. Dipper felt bad for him. His father had to decide sooner or later whether or not his uncle lived or died.

"I'm so sorry Dad. What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I don't know," his father replied. "Guess I'll talk to Susan. See what she thinks is best and then go from there." Dipper nodded. "I'm going up to the hospital to talk to the doctor. I'll probably stay there over night so Susan can come home. Okay bud?" Dipper nodded again and his dad patted him on the shoulder before walking out the door again. Dipper's cat emerged from the back room.

He picked her up and pet her. "I should probably name you..." The teenager walked up to the old bookshelf in his least favorite corner of the house. Still holding the kitten, he picked a random book from the shelf. Skimming through the pages, he found the heroine's name. "How about Arima? You like that?" The kitten licked his hand with her sand-papery tongue in response. "Okay, Arima, that's your name," he said, content with his decision.

Dipper set Arima down on the floor and pulled out his phone. He called Wendy. When she answered, he said, "Let's go out." Wendy hesitated.

"I can't exactly go anywhere Dipper," she said after a while. He thought for a minute.

"We can just go for a walk or something," he offered.

"But it's gonna rain..." she replied sadly.

"Then just come back to the house. We can hang out and watch old movies and crap," Dipper said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll come back." Dipper smiled and hung up. The red-head was at his door within minutes. "And here I am..." She walked into the house and put her arms around his neck.

After stealing a few sweet kisses Dipper decided to turn on a movie. He sat on the couch, his arm around Wendy. They fell asleep to the casual banter of Steve Carell and Anne Hathaway. Arima was curled up in Wendy's lap.

The next day, Dipper's dad had come back. Dipper made the mistake of falling asleep on the couch. "You awake son?" Mr. Pines called out. Dipper sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes scanning the room for the vampire yet again. She wasn't around so Dipper guessed that she'd left. But as his eyes wandered to the ceiling, he saw her, hanging in a corner. He furrowed his brow, and she put a finger to her lips. Dipper turned his attention back to his father. "So you going back or what?" he asked.

"I don't know son... Susan doesn't seem to want to make a decision. I can't make up my mind on my own." A lump rose in Dipper's throat.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna go out. I just wanna take my mind off things." His father nodded and retreated into the kitchen. Dipper walked out the back door, and he could hear Wendy shuffling across the ceiling.

She came down and followed him into the forest. Hand in hand, they ran across the back yard and into the woods. The humid July air couldn't put Dipper in a bad mood. He was with the girl he loved...


	6. Firsts

**A/N: I totally recommend listening to My Love by Sia while you read this chapter. *wink* It'll seriously give you so many feelings. Trust me. This short little chapter brought to you by Hurricane Sandy. I live on the east coast, so we were out of school today. :) ON WITH THE STORY**

It was an unusually cold Wednesday in Gravity Falls. A week had gone by. Dipper was finding it hard to keep track of time with Wendy around. He spent most of his time with her. His dad didn't know where he was half the time. He didn't really care either.

Wendy peeked out the window in her house as droplets of water streaked down the glass. Was it the fear of loosing him again? Maybe it was the thought of him growing older and eventually dying while she would live forever. Wendy would stay frozen at fifteen while Dipper would someday move on. Whatever it was, something was drawing her to him that night.

Thoughts bounced around in her head as she watched the brunette slip out of his damp t-shirt. A sudden rainstorm had sent the couple running into Wendy's small house, Dipper throwing his hoodie over Wendy's messy red hair.

She'd been admiring his body as he peeled the wet fabric from his back. "What is it?" Dipper asked, catching her stare. The vampire blinked nervously.

"It's just," she began. She placed a hand on his slightly muscular chest. "You're gorgeous..." She bit her lip and gazed into his eyes. Dipper pulled her into a kiss, their lips meeting and moving in perfect synchronization. Wendy felt the familiar heat rising from the pit of her stomach and coursing throughout her body. It worsened when her lip was suddenly caught under his teeth.

His hands began exploring her slender frame. Their bodies were so close. Wendy rubbed his bare back with her cold hands. He seemed to like it, because he pulled her even closer. Things were becoming heated very quickly.

He parted their lips with a burning question. "Is this safe? Is this like an okay thing to be doing?"

Wendy smiled up at him. "Of course," she breathed. "It wouldn't be my first time." She caught a glimpse of the seventeen year old blushing. "Don't tell me it'd be yours."

His arms were still around her waist. "I did have a girlfriend back home. I was ready for it, but I guess she wasn't." He rolled his eyes and continued to kiss the stunningly beautiful vampire. "I'm just nervous because you could h-hurt me couldn't you?"

Wendy nodded. "But I've had some experience." She cupped her hand around his jaw. "Now shut up. All this talking is ruining the moment." The red head threw off her button down shirt and decided to let him take care of her jeans.

His hands were shaky as he slid them off of her skinny legs. Wendy removed her hat and slipped the teenager out of his shorts. Their kissing became more and more heated. Dipper pushed her gently onto the couch in her living room and flicked off the lights. He'd been thinking about doing this for days now, trying to forget all of his troubles. He just wanted to enjoy it.

The rain continued to pour outside, and the whisper of the wind was the only sound present to mask their passion.

* * *

"Are you going to leave again? If he dies?" Wendy whispered as they held each other in the darkness.

"I don't know," he replied softly, his hand ghosting the small of her bare back. "But I sure as hell don't want to." After an evening of ecstasy and new found pleasure, the teenager was exhausted. He fell asleep with Wendy snuggled up against him. She could feel his heart beating with her ear pressed to his chest.

Wendy longed for her heart to beat that way again, but she knew it never would. She loved Dipper so much, but she knew he'd never marry her. Their relationship was based purely on feeling and now, sexual desire. She knew there was no way he'd stay with her forever. Unless...

Wendy smiled as the idea came to her. Dipper had asked her wahy she hadn't turned him into a vampire years ago when he was twelve. Wendy explained to him that there were rules about immortal children. And since he was only twelve then, he was technically still a child.

But he wasn't twelve anymore. And she needed to do it before he he realized that there would be no future with her. Wendy knew it would be wrong. But she loved him so much that she couldn't stand to see him leave. Not again.


	7. Ultimatum

Dipper woke up next to Wendy early the next morning in a bed he imagined she kept for appearances. And other things. He was about to get up when he noticed that she was on top of his left arm. He knew she wasn't asleep, but she looked peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her.

Instead he just laid there, thinking about the night before. He'd never experienced any sensation like that before in his life. It was something completely new to him and he loved every moment. I lost my virginity to a vampire, he thought. His mind inadvertently flipped to his twin sister. He remembered how jealous Mabel had been when she found out that he was in love with a vampire.

He remembered that Mabel was a huge fan of the supernatural, and had always longed to be the heroine in her very own vampire romance adventure. He laughed softly just thinking about it. Wendy was startled by his chuckle and sat up quickly, covering her bare chest with the blanket. "Oh god, you scared me!" She said, playfully nudging Dipper under the cover. He laughed even louder. "What are you doing up? It's like six in the morning," she said eyeing the clock.

"I'm just awake." Dipper kissed her cheek and got out of bed. He slid his shorts back on and then reached for his t-shirt. It had completely dried overnight, and he pulled it on slowly. He tossed Wendy her button down and walked out of the room.

He went into the living room and looked around for his phone. When he found it, he groaned noticing the five missed calls from his dad. "Crap," he muttered.

Wendy paced around the bedroom after she'd dressed. Her mind was racing and her thoughts wouldn't stop. She'd been in a daze earlier that morning, her brain blurred with emotions, ideas, memories, and thoughts. Dipper had snapped her out of it for a moment with his laughter, but now that he wasn't beside her it began again. Her hands flew to her head as she willed it to stop.

She was struggling with her decision to turn Dipper into a vampire. She wanted it so badly for herself because she knew he wouldn't leave her. Then she was angry for wanting it because she knew Dipper wouldn't be happy. She knew he'd want to move on from this life and see his sister again somewhere in the afterlife. But as a vampire, he'd never die. She was clearly stuck.

Wendy thought about talking to him first. Asking him what he wanted. But she knew what he would say, and she didn't know if she could accept it. Tears sprang from her eyes as she walked around the room. She was feeling trapped. She threw open the window and jumped out. Her house wasn't that high off the ground, and it was a one story. She landed safely on the ground, but began to run through the woods, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Dipper had just gotten off the phone with his dad. He noticed how eerily quiet the house had gotten. He went back into the bedroom to see that the window was wide open, a breeze blowing the curtains. And Wendy was gone. He was panicked when he saw her phone on the night stand. She'd left without it, and Dipper had no idea how he was going to find her. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Later that day, Dipper had gone home. He'd fed Arima who was now sitting in his lap. He'd been trying to read his book, and trying to forget about Wendy. He knew she must have had a reason for disappearing. As a good boyfriend, he should've been out looking for her. But he didn't have the slightest idea where she would be.

Arima had a funny way of predicting things, Dipper found. She always knew when he was troubled, or confused, or upset. She would curl up with him and let him talk to her. Dipper thought himself strange for talking to a cat. But he felt like he could tell her anything. And he knew it was crazy, but he thought she understood. Her big brown eyes were always turned attentively to him when he talked. So he believed she was listening.

* * *

Little did he know, she actually was listening. Mabel had kept her soul inside that kitten for as long as she could before slipping away into the darkness. She listened to her brother and longed to speak to him. But she knew it would be impossible. Just being inside Arima made her weaker with each passing minute.

Dipper had named her Arima. Mabel thought the name was nice. She wished Dipper knew it was really her though. She liked the name Arima and thought it was pretty, but she wished he would call her Mabel again. When her soul wasn't in the darkness or inside Arima, she channeled it throughout the town. Mabel was trying to find a way to become stronger in this spiritual state. She knew there had to be a way.

She'd been practicing materializing the tips of her fingers to try and touch the real world around her. Even if she was using all her strength, and focusing all of her energy into her hands, Mabel could only brush her fingers against something before feeling faint. It bothered her so much, but she was still grateful to be roaming the earth again.

Wendy was seated on a tree stump, not too far from the carcass of a deer. She'd drained it of its blood and tried to clean up as best as possible. She knew Dipper was probably wondering where she was. She didn't want to see him. She felt so messed up inside. There was a heart wrenching pain inside of her, and she was at war with herself. Her heart screamed one thing, but her mind screamed another.

She began to cry again as her mind raced and her heart ached. Wendy didn't know how long she was sitting there, but the sun was setting. She knew it had to be much later in the evening. She stayed there even when the sky went completely dark, and stars dotted the blackness of it. She just sat there trying to decide. She knew if she couldn't make a decision, she'd have to leave.

Wendy had always wanted things for herself. She thought that because she'd been cursed to live until the end of time as a vampire, she deserved anything she wanted. She wanted Dipper to be with her always, and to never leave. But she knew that eventually he'd see the light and move on. It killed her to think of living forever without him. She'd already suffered five years, wasn't that enough?

For the second time that day, Wendy had been shaken from her daze. The sound of running, and branches cracking under someone's feet ripped through the woods. Screaming, grunting, and cries for help. "Wendy!" Her head snapped up at the sound of Dipper crying out her name. The howl of a wolf followed the screaming, and Wendy wasted no time running toward it.

The screaming got louder, and more pained. Wendy raced through the trees toward the sound of agony. "Dipper?" she shouted. A pair of gleaming eyes locked with hers in the distance. Wendy froze as she realized what had happened. Dipper had been attacked by a wolf. They were common in this part of the woods, and especially at night. "Oh my god!" She sprang back into action and ran to him. The wolf growled at her and stalked around Dipper's now unconscious body. The tears streamed down her face as she put her fists up. The wolf lunged at her and she braced for the impact. Feeling nothing but force, she stumbled backward as the large beast pushed her down. She struggled to wrap her skinny arms around its chest, and crush it's ribs one by one.

Wendy was thankful that her arms actually had great strength behind their façade. The wolf barreled across the ground, its lifeless body suddenly still. The vampire turned her attention back to Dipper. She dashed over to him and checked for a pulse. She found one after a few seconds, and held his hand to her cheek. His eyes fluttered open. "Dipper you idiot!" Wendy gasped, placing her hand over the large, open wound in his side.

"That really hurts," Dipper breathed. Wendy brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"No shit!" she retorted. But it was no time for sarcasm, or jokes. Wendy knew he was dying. Dipper's brown eyes were becoming glassy, almost as if he were slipping from consciousness again. "Please, stay with me!" she pleaded, searching for any other forms of damage. His side was obviously torn open, blood slowly pooling around his left arm, and various muscle tissue sticking out. The arm was broken, and his neck was badly bruised. Wendy mentally slapped herself, reminding why the bruises were there…

"I'm gonna be okay right?" Wendy licked her lips and stared into his eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"Yeah you'll be fine," she said softly, planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes closed, and she leaned closer to his neck. Breathing in his scent, she sunk her razor sharp fangs into his flesh. The blood filled her mouth, and she effectively fought the urge to continue and pulled herself away. She recoiled in fear as she watched Dipper's body convulse. She cried as he gasped for breath. She cringed as he screamed. It went on this way for hours.

The sun was beginning to come up, and he was still in the midst of his transformation. Wendy tried her best to transport his shaking frame into her house. She locked him in her bedroom and waited nervously outside. She knew once he was fully transformed, he'd be a blood thirsty monster. He'd need time to adjust. But unlike when she changed Robbie, Wendy didn't regret it. She was getting what she wanted, and she didn't have a choice. It was either change him or let him die…

A day had gone by. A whole 24 hours of suffering. Wendy stayed right outside the room the whole time. She was glad he was locked in, because when it was Robbie, he just wanted to kill the entire town. She'd done her best and kept him at bay for a while. And it'd have to be that way with Dipper too. Finally there was a pound on the bedroom of the door. Wendy opened it and quickly jumped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Inside stood Dipper, now a newborn vampire, with piercing red eyes. "Why?" he asked. He looked at her with a pained expression. She reached for his hand, but he pulled it back. His body flew to the upper corner of the room. His hands pressed against the ceiling. "Why would you do this to me?" he cried.

**A:N/ You all knew this was gonna happen. Anyway I've decided to quit it with the Friday updates and just put a new chapter up whenever I have one ready. I'm sorry, but I feel like a time limit is just making the chapters really short and really sucky. So yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Thanks for understanding. -Elusive Acorn**


	8. Monster

He looked at her with wide, crimson eyes as he carefully lowered himself from the ceiling. She felt as if she'd made a mistake immediately. But she was wrong. She didn't have a choice, and he needed to understand. "What happened last night?" Dipper asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

"You mean what happened two nights ago?" Wendy corrected him. His mouth hung open to reveal the new, tiny extensions of his canines.

"I was out for a whole day?" he murmured. The red head nodded and put a hand on his arm. He was taking in his new appearance, watching his skin fade when he walked toward the window. It became almost completely transparent as he stood there. He poked at his new fangs, wondering why they weren't bigger. He was almost a hundred percent sure that his eyes would be a deep red. But he would never know. He could never see his reflection again.

Along with his new appearance, he found, came some new abilities, new strengths that he didn't think he'd ever possess. For one there was flying. Dipper really didn't think of it as flying, but rather really high leaping. He could stick to the walls, which he guessed was kind of cool. His sight and hearing were improved immensely, and he could hear or see anything he wanted, even if it was a mile or two away.

"Ow..." the brunette's hand flew to his neck. "My throat is burning!" he exclaimed. Wendy shot him a pained glance. "How do I make it stop?" The older vampire raised an eyebrow. Dipper swallowed hard. " Oh..." his voice trailed off as he realized the true horror of what he had become.

"Why?" he said loudly, ignoring the singing in the back of his throat. "Why did you change me, Wendy? What happened?" She'd begun to cry, making Dipper feel awful inside. He hated seeing her cry. "Just tell me."

Wendy caught a tear on the tip of her tongue as it rolled down her cheek. "You were dying,. That wolf took a huge bite out of your side. You were bleeding to death, and I didn't know what else to do." The newborn vampire ran a hand over his side. It was completely healed, his torn, bloody shirt the only remnants of the wound's existence. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "You scared the hell out of me Dipper!" she cried. "I really thought I was going to lose you." He rested his head on top of hers. She looked at him, and he stared down at her tear streaked face. Their lips met, and if felt different. It felt like two stones brushing against one another. Dipper pulled back, almost intimidated by the feeling.

"I know," Wendy said. "It doesn't stay that way for long." Dipper let go of her, breaking their embrace.

"This is horrible. I'm a monster, and I can't even kiss my girlfriend." Wendy's unbeating heart jumped at that word.

"Girlfriend?" Dipper licked his lips.

"Y-yeah," he muttered. "You are my girlfriend aren't you?" She blinked and nodded and hugged him again. He kissed the top of her head, too scared to try her lips again.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I'm gonna help you get through this..." Dipper's mind wandered to his burning throat. Wendy felt his body tighten up, and she loosened her grasp on him. She looked up at his face, which was now focused on one thing. "Hey, animals, Dipper. It's better that way, trust me." He nodded in agreement.

She opened the door hesitantly, and he raced out of the house. She followed closely behind, worried that Dipper wasn't aware of his new abilities. But he was, and he planned on enjoying every single one of them. He could see the smallest fiber sewn into Wendy's button down shirt. He could hear the beating of a butterfly's wings as it fluttered to land on a flower not too far from him. He could smell... He could smell blood. Human blood. He inhaled deeply and took in the scent. It was unbelievable. His hands were balled into fists. Restraint, he thought, I've gotta have some restraint. Wrong. Before Wendy could stop him, he was racing forward through the pocket of trees, dodging branches and large rocks.

Wendy had looked away for a second, and he was already a mile ahead of her. "No..." she whispered. "Dipper!" Her voice rang out, and of course he heard her. His new vampirish instincts would not allow him to tear his focus away from the female hiker, not too far away from him. "Dipper stop!" As much as he willed himself to, he couldn't stop. He ran forward again, making absolutely no sound as he followed the twenty something at a safe distance. The gray tank top she was wearing was soaked through with sweat. After all, it was over 100 degrees. Her blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail, leaving her slender neck completely exposed. He inhaled her scent again, enjoying the pleasant aroma.. His throat ached, and all he sought for was relief. In almost a blind fury, brought on by pain and desperation, he lunged for her.

A shrill cry echoed through the forest as his fangs made contact with her skin. He held her convulsing body in his arms as she went silent. Warm, wet blood filled his mouth, and invaded every part of his pleasure center. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. Wendy arrived just in time to witness the horror. He hadn't stopped at her neck, but continued to bite at her shoulders and sides, drawing blood from anywhere he could. "Stop!" Wendy cried out. But it was too late. The hiker was gone. Any and all color had drained from her lifeless body immediately. Dipper's mouth, chin, and t-shirt were covered in the fresh blood that had just been shed on that fateful day.

He dropped the woman's body to the ground and sank to his knees beside it. The crimson faded from his eyes. "I don't know what came over me," Dipper cried. There was blood all over his hands. "I can't do this." He looked up at Wendy who's hands were covering her nose and mouth. She was trying to block out the scent of the hiker's blood so she wouldn't enter the same frenzy. She wasn't prepared for the next thing Dipper would say. "You have to kill me."

"I can't!" she shouted. "I could never do that! Especially not after I practically killed your sister. Are you crazy?" Tear's formed in the older vampire's eyes.

"Maybe I am crazy," Dipper began. "But I was going to die anyway Wendy. And even though I'm not dead, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to get older. Get married, get a job, have kids or something. I wanted to grow old and sit on the porch with my old gal, surrounded by our grandchildren. I wanted to die one day. I would see my parents after they'd moved on. And I'd see Mabel. After all this time without her, I'd get to see her again. We'd be happy where ever it is that we go when we pass on. But none of that will happen anymore. I can't stay this way forever Wendy."

"But I-" The red head choked on a sob as she reached out for him.

"No." He tightened his fists again. "You have to kill me."

**A/N: Sorry the next chapter took so long. I'm running out of ideas for this story and i'm not getting as many reviews as i got for the original story. Your reviews motivate me, and i love every single one of them, good or bad, because they are some kind of feed back. So please feel free to leave suggestions, comments, questions, and concerns in the reviews! Also, my friend on Fan Fiction ectoBiology has a fic titled Gravity Falls: Fanfiction. It's about the Pines Twins discovering . It's a really great story and will be featuring my pinecest fic I Just Wanna Try Something. Please give it a read and a review! I think that's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! -Elusive Acorn**


	9. AN APOLOGY

**ATTENTION DEAR READERS!**

I would like to apologize for not updating the story like i promised. I had a lot of trouble figuring out the ending and how to build the story up to it. But i did it and you can expect a new chapter up by the end of next week.

I am very sorry for keeping you all waiting, and i hope that the new chapters and the ending make up for it! I love every review I've gotten for Broken Clocks and i appreciate all of the feedback.

Like I said, I most definitely plan on finishing the story.

**Look for an update as soon as Friday, May 3rd!**


	10. Unraveling

"You have to kill me." The words rang in her ears. They filled her brain, and she couldn't understand.

"I'm not going to kill you because you murdered a hiker Dipper! I fucking expected you to go nuts, it happens all the time with newborns." The vampire stared at her boyfriend. "The whole reason I changed you was because I didn't want to loose you! Did you honestly think I'd consent to killing you?" she shrieked. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

"I was supposed to die anyway!" he spat. "You just messed with fate back there Wendy!" He grabbed hold of her wrists. "If you wont kill me, I'll find a way to do it myself." She cracked a painful smile and cried some more.

"Please don't do this! I can't be alone again! I can't live without you!" Pain welled in her arms where he held onto her. He shook his head and let go.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her passionately one last time before tearing off through the woods. Wendy tried to keep up with him. She needed to stop him before it was too late. But her chest felt heavy, and she couldn't keep running. She stopped and cried as her heart ached.

Dipper had stopped too, but somewhere much farther away from the older vampire. The border of Oregon, to be specific. He picked up a thick looking tree branch, and began carving it to a point with his pocket knife. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, it was sharpened, and ready to be stabbed through his chest. He knew it wouldn't hurt him. He knew it would be virtually painless. He was about to stand up, about to tear himself from this dreadful existence. But a voice yelled out "Stop! Dipper, what are you DOING?" Dipper inhaled deeply, but didn't catch the scent of a human. In fact, he couldn't make out exactly what it was. It was close to him, and that was all he knew.

In an instant, he was prepared to attack. Though he didn't know why he felt threatened in his condition. But he was armed, and ready. When Wendy jumped out of the bushes he lowered his weapon. "Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"Because you can't kill yourself! You need someone else to do it for you." She grabbed the sharpened branch from him.

"Then you're going to kill me?" Dipper asked, hopeful for a second. Wendy swallowed and nodded.

"Because I love you. I care about you and I hate to see you unhappy..." Dipper hugged her tightly and stroked her cheek.

"I wanted to grow old by your side. Even if we had to hide from the rest of the world, I would've stayed with you until the day I died for real. If I hadn't gotten attacked by that wolf then I -"

"Shh..." Wendy said. She pressed her lips to his and took his hand. Dipper was starting to get suspicious. Not more than ten minutes ago, Wendy had been completely opposed to the idea of him killing himself. Why had she suddenly changed her mind? Dipper knew she had to have something up her sleeve. But he didn't stop her. He didn't even break his stride when she grabbed him, turned him around and stabbed him right through his chest from behind.

Blood started to pour from his mouth and he finally fell. "I'm sorry!" Wendy cried. Then, she pulled him close to her and carried him to the edge of a steep cliff. Knowing exactly what would happen, she fell backward, so the sharp edge of the branch that poked out of Dipper was pressed up against her chest. When they fell together, It pierced her heart, and in an instant, Wendy was dead. Dipper, on the other hand was still bleeding out. He was barely conscious, but he could see Wendy's face. As he looked down he saw the wound in her chest that connected them. He was bleeding too quickly and began to feel dizzy. He interlocked their fingers one last time as everything went dark.

"I'm dead. I have to be dead." There's no way he could be alive. No possible way.

Around him was a field. They were sitting in a patch of beautiful flowers. A breeze blew slowly and tugged strands of hair away from Wendy's face. Dipper's eyes wandered down to her. And just like that, he knew where they were.

Mabel sensed something had changed. Her soul, still attached to Arima, was shaken. And she couldn't figure out why. When she tried to stand up and find her brother, a wave of pain washed over her. Her spirit was torn from the tiny body of the cat and sent back to where it came from.

She was standing there in her human form. She looked at her hands. It'd been a while since she'd seen them. Suddenly, she spotted two figures in the distance. She ran toward them. It wasn't often when she saw other souls in this strange afterlife. "Hello!" she called out. But they didn't move or look up at her. "Hey you!" There was no response.

Mabel was getting impatient. She ran toward them only to see something she hadn't hoped to see for years...

Dipper was sitting there, cradling Wendy in his arms. They were both dead. And this is where they had landed.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I cannot even begin to express to you all how sorry I am for not updating this fic when I said I would. I'd like to apologize for the brevity of this chapter, the next and final chapter will be longer. I promise. I'm sure plenty of you have stopped following this story, but hopefully you'll come back for the ending. The last chapter will be posted some time next week. **

**Sorry to keep you all waiting. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. -Elusive Acorn**


End file.
